Sumo Tournaments
Each Year Fattoid Hosts a massive Sumo and Mixed Wrestling Tournament for the enjoyment of their patrons. Year 1 Round 1 | Preliminary Bonus Round: Move the Mammoth , Jack Riggs as the participants ft. in the audience: Bruce, Rocco, MonkeyJelly, ChrisElFox, Omega Shironeko, and the Fattoid NPCs F.A., Faid, and Liam ]] The Preliminary Round wasn't an official round of the tournament, instead it was a fun challenge the audience could participate in where they tried as hard as they could to test their strength by moving the utterly massive, immobile mammoth blob: Woolyphant. Round 2 | Max vs Magus Round 2 had Mad Marsupial Max facing off against Magus. It was a tough fight, especially with Magus's Ice Powers to help keep him steady, but in the end Max managed to come out on top. Round 3 | Chopp vs Elias Round 3 got pretty crazy with the mighty boar Chopp up against the massive deer, Eli. There may have even been some hypnosis involved on Eli's part. Round 4 | Chris vs Joda Round 4 quickly fell into Chaos when the Twinkies commanded by Chris and Joda got a little too excited and burst into all out Twinkie Warfare. Even the Wrestlers themselves got caught up in the middle of it, and the match had to be postponed until the Twinkies could be fully cleared out... Round 5 | Mitch vs Jack Riggs ] Round 5 was an interesting one when these two romantic partners came to challenge each other. From the get-go, Mitch was pretty flustered to see his boyfriend, Jack Riggs in his Sumo Attire, and that may have been what ultimately lead to his defeat in the end. Although, it could have also been a result of Jack's level of Sumo Experience... Round 6 | Tig vs LT , Violet ]] Round 6 had Tig up against LT in a bizarre hybrid Sumo-Wrestling Match. In the end, LT came out on top (Literally) Round 7 | Tag Team: Len and F.A. vs Chiin and Kip ]] Another special Hybrid match, this time a Tag-Team match with Len and Company Founder F.A. up against Kip and Co-CEO Chiin. In the end it was a pretty once sided match, unfortunately for Chiin (and by the looks of it, fortunately for Kip) that side was the backside as the pair got a tag-team stinkface pinning them down for the win. Semi-Final | Toral vs King One of the most anticipated matches of the year. King vs Toral, Father vs Son. For years, Toral spent his life living in his father's enormous 1 ton shadow. Toral's father, King made a living back in the day as a famous Sumo Champion, eventually leading to sponsorships and brand deals, and when he retired, he went into the modeling business. Toral felt deeply embarassed by his father, and dreaded following in his footsteps, but as fate would have it, things have finally come full circle, and now now only has Toral followed the footsteps, but he even surpassed his father, throwing him out of the ring and winning the Semi-Final Match. Finale | Toral vs LT The Final round. Two master Sumos have defeated all the rest to reach the final stage. It's a tough match, with several rounds ending in ties. But with the smallest of slip ups, Toral managed to overpower LT and reach a victory.